1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a material feed container for two-cylinder thick matter pumps of the type described in the precharacterizing portion of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thick matter pump of this type is known (EP-B 0 410 972), which comprises an upwardly open material receiving opening, two conveyer cylinder openings in the front container wall, preferably provided with a friction gasket, and a pipe switch which has the shape of a S-pipe, is located inside the container, on the inlet side is pivotable alternatingly in front of the conveyor cylinder openings, and at the outlet side is mounted in a through-feed opening of the container wall located above the conveyor cylinder openings and is there in communication with a pressure pipe connected from outside to the container rear wall. The cleaning and servicing of this type of container conventionally occurs from above through the opening for receiving material. Since an agitator is additionally provided in the inside of the container, the dismantling and reinstallation of the pipe switch through the material supply opening is accomplished with difficulty. In order to overcome this disadvantage, it has already been proposed to provide at the material supply container a service opening which can be closed-off via a cover plate, through which access may be had to the S-pipe. This cover plate is in the form of an agitator-equipped segment of a sidewall, such that when the cover plate is opened, the agitator pivots out of the container through the service opening. Further, it is known (DE-A 197 31 335) to provide for this purpose a rear wall which is completely removable. In this design however the stability of the material supply container suffers. Besides this, in the vicinity of the removable rear wall and below the S-pipe a dead space is formed, in which concrete can collect, which must then be removed from this dead space by supplemental measures.